Mistakes
by Killing Aphrodite
Summary: Hermione and Tom's relationship wasn't without it's faults. But will the faults of one destroy it? one-shot. Time-Travel-Hermione. Please review!


**Disclaimer: I don't, unfortunately, own anything. **

_**I'll never let this go  
But I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
But now I feel like I don't know you**_

_**- Paramore, Let This Go **_

"No," she said breathless from their fight. "You always do this, always hurt me, and I forgive you over and over again. I won't do it, won't put myself through that anymore," she raged, fighting back the wetness that stung at her eyes. They were fighting again, not an uncommon thing for the young couple. The argument were usually over the same thing, this time was on exception. she backed slowly away from him, from is regret filled eyes, closer to the front door to their flat. 'Our first home' they had said 'a happy home' ha, what a lie, they had been happy back then, young and in love, not much unlike now. Only difference was the happy part.

"I didn't mean it, I can't help who I am!" he yelled, more angry at himself for causing the argument, then at her for staring it. "you know I try hard, but sometimes I can't help it, everyone make mistakes!"

"Mistakes!" she fumed charging over to him, dropping her bag, packed full of clothes, to the floor."You didn't mean it!" she shouted right in his face, "how many mistakes can one person make huh? one two? _seventeen_? what would _you_ say if_ I_ made that many mistakes Tom? huh? what would _you_ do?" she questioned backing him into the corner. The foot of height he had on her meaning nothing as she angrily cornered him.

"But that's not you, you don't make these kinds of mistakes. You knew from the minutes you met me what I was like, if you don't like who I am why did you marry me?" he flipped her round, pressing her back against the wall, towering over her. Their positions reversed.

"Oh no you don't! don't! _Don't_ try turns this around on me. How dare you play the _'why did you marry me then?_' card. You know full well why I married you and let me tell you, it wasn't by choice!" she almost screamed, the unshed tears from earlier now falling down her cheeks. Only now, they were more tears of anger the of hurt.

"Are you trying to say I forced you to marry me?-"

"I said no such thing!"

"because I never force you to do anything, unlike me friends-"

"Friends! More like minions!" she interrupted. Ignoring her he continued.

"who treat their wives like dirt. Forcing more then just marriage upon them. If I'm so bad why don't you just leave now? escape from me and my horrid ways?" he stepped back, lifting his hand towards the door. She looked up at him, into his eyes. At the dark grey colour they were, the same colour they always become when hes angry. Or hurt. She loved his eyes, the blue-ish grey colour they become when hes happy, the dark blue, midnight blue almost, that they become when hes deep in thought. They couldn't keep fighting like this, it was almost a monthly routine, always panning out in the same way. Well, she thought, not tonight.

She sighed, silently admitting her defeat. He lowered his arm and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and leans his head down, resting his lips beside her right ear. "You can't leave can you. You can't leave me. You could never, would never, leave me." he whispered against her ear, his right hand reaching up to cradle her neck, while his left settled on her lower back. She was rigid against the wall, only the light shiver that ran down her spin showing her true feelings.

"You cant leave because you need me," he said gently pressing kisses down her neck, "you need me, maybe even more then I need you."At this he ran his left hand down her thigh, and hooked her leg around his hip, smirking widely at her gasp. Feeling his smirk against her neck as he continued to his her, she reached up and pulled his head closer to her neck, tangling her fingers in his dark brown hair.

Moving slowly she pressed her lips to his ear."I wouldn't be so sure," she whispered before dropping her leg and ruffly pushing him away from her. Hitching her bag over her shoulder, and taking in his shocked expression, she walked towards the bedroom.

"You can sleep on the sofa tonight," she said happily closing the door behind her.

"What!" he yelled at the closed door, this wasn't what normally happened, the now useless tightness in his jeans what evidence of that. Running a hand through his messed up hair and trying to think calming thoughts he whispered "You, Hermione Jean Riddle will regret that little move."

"As will you Tom Marvolo Riddle," came a smug voice from withing their bedroom.

Scowling as he walked into the front room he softly mumbled "Stupid bat hearing."

"I heard that!"

Smiling to himself he lay down on the sofa. Although, if legends are true, he didn't stay there long.

**A/N:**Yay! I write this _all _in one go! (not including editing right, but...shhhh!)

Some of this might be a bit confusing, but it's given me a new route to an idea I had.

**READ IT:**

Okay here is something you will be asking, and no I could not have put it in the actual fic, it didn't fit! Okay, so these 'Mistakes' that Tom keeps doing, are not, repeat not, cheating on Hermione. They are in fact Voldemort related business. i.e Killings, Death eater stuff, you know. Its pretty much just that she is doesn't like that he is becoming more like Voldemort, and he said he would try not to be like that. Obviously that isnt happening. plus Hermione is from the future, so she knows about Voldemort and who he does, and what hes like.

BTW/FYI/JSYK: I imagen that they are about 23, 24, in this. thought you might like to know.

Please Review.x

Killing Aphrodite, Libby.x


End file.
